


From Dusk He Rise

by smile2theworld



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Gavin Free-centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Solar Queen Gavin Free, dusk lord gavin, gavin free angst, its freewood but its not the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile2theworld/pseuds/smile2theworld
Summary: Even in the lights, shadow will grow. They never know that this will happened but its too late and the Solar Queen had fade.Or my take of how Solar Queen Gavin became the Dusk Lord Gavin.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 15





	From Dusk He Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @michaelcaprisun on tumblr. Go check it out!
> 
> Also please be kind to me, im not an English speaker so there's gonna be tons of grammar mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

It happened one unfortunate day. The gods did their works as usual, keeping things smooth for the humans and their other creations. The God of Creation was busy herding his chickens in his special secluded place away from the others. The God of Nature looking after his green and ever growing plants. At time, he visited the God of Darkness and Machine that was busy tinkering with his stuff, sending ideas into the humans mind when he finally solved something. The God of Wandering and War was absorbed in his creations of Fairy Magic with the help of The God of Magic himself. The black cat remained loyal at the latter god's side.

And Gavin, The god Light and Sun, the self dubbed Solar Queen was by himself in the collecting space. Too absorbed in his works, he didnt realised the looming figure behind him. The last thing he knew was his head hitting the ground, his collecting basket rolled away from him.

It tooks several hours for Ryan to finally get away from his stuff and matter of minutes when he realised the disappearance of his solar queen and it took several searching around the gods region to reach the conclusion that Gavin was indeed kidnapped when he found the abandoned basket in the collection area.

But it seemed ridiculous that a god could been taken, could be kidnapped but it did happened after all. Ryan was so livid that someone dare to take what his, that he sweared he would save Gavin but he just couldnt. He tried locating his beloved but there was some sort of forces stopping him from doing so. Absurd was an understatement. He was one of the powerful Gods, mere mortal would never have any power to stop him!

Not only Ryan, the others too. The other gods were so frantic when they receive the news that Gav had been taken and they also had did everything they could but they just couldnt. Surely those people who kidnapped Gavin were professional. But why? Why Gavin? As a leverage against the other gods? Gavin wasnt weak they all know that - he's far from being one.

So why?

Meanwhile, Gavin cursed himself for being careless of his surrounding. Theres almost no threat in the place and it was impossible for mortal to reach the place. Unless... unless they used the Nether's portal. However, that seems unlikely. The Nether was massive and filled with dangerous monsters and unspeakable dangers. Even the Gods had hard times in there.

Gavin shook his head. He can think about that later. Now, he needed to get out. He tried to get out of the bind (rope? a piece of cloth?) but he can't. He proceed in summoning his lights but nothing happened. Why in the name of the Tower of Pimp he can't get out? Why can't he used his power? Why was he kidnapped? Who knows for that answer. He let out a huffed of breath when his attempt to escape from the bind failed.

But Gavin wasnt so worried, he knew the other would come and save him. And by the time they come, the kidnapper would regret doing this to him. So he waited.

And waiting he did.

Time passed and he didnt know how long he had sat in the room. Hours? Days? Weeks? Probably some minutes. So he waited and waited and waited and hope for the others, for his lovely Ryan to come and take him away from this place. He wanted his love to tell him that its okay and he will be fine. He wanted Ryan to whisper soothing words to him and cuddled him in bed, tucking him away in blanket. Above all, he just wanted his lovely Ryan.

So, he waited for them to come.

But they never did. The captors had come wearing mask (typical), torturing him and then left him to bleed in the darkness. They never say anything to Gavin, never telling their purpose for kidnapping him and it was driving him insane. He needed to know why? Why him of all gods? But they never answer and he was left in the dark.

Then time passed, he was tortured, he was bleeding, and the others still hadnt came. Everything hurts, his body (sure hes a celestial being but he could still feel pain), his mind, and most of all his heart.

He was... abandoned wasnt he?

The others had left him to die. Why waste their time saving a God who could not even save himself? Was everything fake? Geoff's warmth smile when he ruffled Gavin's hair, Jack's patience when he helped Gavin with his solar project, Jeremy's laughter and indulgence in his joke, Michael's company when they sat on Jack's glasshouses sharing their minds? Was it all his imagination?

And Ryan. His lovely Ryan. His promise when they first kissed. "I will never leave you alone and we will forever be together." Accompanied with his declaration of love to a crying Gavin. Was it all a lie?

At first he doesnt want to believe that, he still hold on to the fact that the others would come and save him. He needed to believe that they would come.

But they didnt.... and his mind was slowly breaking away.

He felt the stabbing in his heart, the feeling of betrayal, abandon, hurt. He felt his sadness slowly turning into anger. How dare these lowly creature, these disgusting mortal think they could hurt him without any explaination?

Oh, they will face their punishment. Giggles escaped him as the binding was burned away with the sheer fire he ignited out of nowhere. And instead of the immobility he felt before, the darkness surrounding him made him more powerful than he had ever felt. With a flourish, he rised from his seat. 

He could hear the footsteps of his captors running in the room's direction but as soon as they entered the room with guns on their hands ready to shoot him, the darkness control their body to kneel in front of him.

And they were begging him to let them go, to release them. Oh, how delicious their begging were. Gavin craved for more. The darkness that control their body make them raise their hands, the one holding for the guns, and point at their other hands.

Those hands which dare to kidnapped him and torture him and he command them to shoot. The screams were like melodies to Gavin. He needed to hear it more... and so he did. Make them point at their legs and shoot, make them point at their ears and shoot, make them point at their stomach and shoot. And lastly make them point at their forehead and shoot.

Gavin walked away. The darkness following him but oddly his whole being glow like a sun. It was too bright but too dark at the same time. As soon as he was out of the building, he was met with the setting sun. 

It was dusk now and Gavin could feel the darkness bowing down to him, could feel the light bowing to him. Gavin smiled and relinquished in his newfound power.

The captors had pay for what they did, now the others should have too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I would love to see your comments on this! Thank you for reading ❤
> 
> Also, check out my tumblr @falpiancaraxus if you want to give your ideas or prompts!


End file.
